The Onion Knight of Zero
by Wa7tch1nK1d
Summary: He thought he had failed... He thought Cosmos had died... He thought he would never regain his memories.. But a second chance was all it took to prove those thoughts wrong.
1. Prologue : Saxe Gotha

The Onionknight of Zero

**A/N : Had this Idea for some time now as well this is my take on the **

"**What if Louise Summoned _." story. Hope you like it!.**

* * *

><p>Turmoil erupted upon the fields of Saxe Gotha. A little over Seventy thousand men stood across the field. Save for a small patch of land where one boy stood. The robes of a sage were what he wore. Light began to flow through the air as the enemy launched their attack. Countless spells were headed for the boy. And for a moment all hope was lost. Then suddenly a bright light spread across the field flowing in all directions like a shockwave. Then as soon as it started it ended.<p>

All had fallen silent.

The boy had stopped time...

In an instant everything halted, everyone around the boy had frozen in place. The the magic? Rendered harmless.

The boy looked up to the sky as he outstretched his arms, silver hair shone through the light.

Power started to surge through his body. Different energies flowed through his hands.

On the left hand light brighter than anything known began to form. On the right The deepest blackness flowed above his palm. The boy was beginning to tire as his mana was spent on his spells. But his little time spell was starting to fade. Slowly but surely everything around him began to move again.

He was losing time, quickly he finally let the energy loose as his time spell finally wore off.

Both Holy and Flare shone on either of his hands. The power was enough to knock back a few enemy mages. He slowly began to push both spells toward each other as he started closing his hands onto each other both energies surged as the very atmosphere around the boys hands started to BEND. Then all became white. Before fading into the darkest of blackness.

Holy.. , and Flare both being part of the eight echelon of magic. The strongest of both the white and the black magicks. But both spells weren't even allowed NEAR each other. To prevent something.. something which had been done before.

White and black magic were two complete opposites, Creation and Destruction. In truth when put together they would cancel each other out...

And Unleash true nothingness...

Unleash the VOID...

The boy collapsed.. he had spent all of his mana. Darkness closed on his vision. And all faded.

Yet he couldn't help but look back on what brought him to this situation in the first place.

* * *

><p>AN.

So what do you think? Anyway to those reading Soul Alchemy I'll update sorry for not putting much up things have been hectic but I'll update soul alchemy soon.


	2. Chapter 1 : The final battle or was it?

**Well Finally got time to update on this story hope you like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN FoZ, Dissidia or FINAL FANTASY !**

0 -o-0-o- -o-0-o- -o-0-o- -o-0-o- -o-0-o- -o-0-o- -o-0-o- -o-0-o- -o-0-o- -o-0-o- -o-0-o- -o-0-o- -o-0-o-0

The calm skies of Orders Sanctuary once pulsed with light. The calm flowing waves of the purest white light once filled the sanctuary as a never ending shield of light would protect Cosmos throne from the dark skies above.

But those days had gone long ago, lost to the cycles of time. The dark skies began to break through the slowly fading barrier of light as earth and fire slowly crept towards The throne of white stone.

A lone silver haired figure stood ready for battle, He was once known a the youngest of the bunch always thought of as a child or as being too young but those days were as distant to him as the stars in the skies. He had learned from past mistakes his former shell had been cast off as the situations he faced grew darker and darker.

In front of him the very manifestation of darkness itself stood to destroy everything he swore his life and goals to. The demon was the very form of discord as a whole he had many names anarchy, darkness and most of all **Chaos. **Behind the god of discord manystood some were once allies, others were foes.

The boy was never alone before. Not during the cycles. He could remember each of his former allies one by one, each swore their undying allegiance to the goddess of harmony. Each would have fought to the death to protect her and the worlds they came from. But little by little their souls were forced to be purged of light and replaced by darkness.

But they couldn't be broken they fought to the death. And fight they did. Each one met their end protecting one another, him and Cosmos most of all. Tears fell down the young knight's eyes as memories flooded his mind. Even the Warrior of Light fell in the end, giving his sword to the boy at his last breath and making the boy swear to fight to the end. He hadn't spoken a single word since then, not to himself, not to Cosmos, not to anything.

But those allies were gone, their souls brought to eternity until the cycle would be resolved.

But alas they were on the losing side. The boy would not falter he would follow his code, he was a knight, taught to be brave, loyal and chivalrous. If he would die protecting the very being of righteousness and light then by the light he would fall fighting for what he believed in..

Time Seemed to halt as Chaos made his move Fire and steel clashed as little by little the young boy gradually became weaker and weaker. But nevertheless he would fight on he was the last warrior of Cosmos. And he wasn't going down without making this last fight a living hell the likes of which demons would avoid. A flash of light and countless blades were heading for the dark god. Another few and countless spells flew towards Chaos. It seemed like the boy was releasing his entire arsenal onto the god of discord without second thought. But it wasn't long until all the boy's energy was nearly spent .

A dark grin spread across Chaos's face As the demon was about to give the finishing blow towards the now powerless knight. The hottest flames were quickly heading towards the boy before mysteriously dissipating into steam. Chaos let out a small chuckle. It was Cosmos All eyes turned upon the goddess as her form quickly changed. She wasn't just the goddess of harmony, she was the goddess of death.

The goddess reappeared in front of the boy donning a somewhat protective cloak from which Chaos's flames crept away from in fear.

'**Enough!' **Her voice echoed throughout the sanctuary, a shining blade of the brightest light formed onto the goddesses hands as Cosmos herself readied for a battle she should have fought a long time ago. Many a cycle had passed since she had held a weapon. Waves of light began to pulse from her being as the whole sanctuary began to return to it's original form. This was her ground, this was HER fight and Chaos dared to tread upon SACRED water, god or mortal, try to kill one of her warriors on her soil, and one would have committed a sin far beyond heresy. She would not sacrifice her last warrior for a cause of balance that was all but lost, she had done that countless times Now it was her turn.

Both god and goddess quickly rushed into the state of battle as chaos launched wall after wall of fire onto Cosmos only for endless amounts of ice to bolt out of the ground and capture those very same flames.

The boy looked on knowing that the battle between deities would decide this cycle. But little did he know that Shinryu the great dragon itself had other plans.

Both Chaos and Cosmos had activated their true forms. Chaos was surrounded by the essence of discord as darkness literally ate the light which surrounded it. While Cosmos shone with a light that far out shined any brightness present in reality.

Both figures had weapons drawn as Chaos called forth his own blade.

Both figures rushed towards each other at full speed each preparing to end the other for the future of the worlds. Before time stopped at suck a strength that even Chaos and Cosmos froze in time.

White light and pitch black darkness clashed against each other that very moment Cosmos would utilize every spell present in magic and take it up to such a point where the spell **cure **could kill as much as any poison or curse present in the black magicks.

Chaos fought equally as well as fire earth ice and wind along with any other light forsaken skill charged towards the goddess. Both sides were evenly matched in skill, strength and will except for one minor problem.

Cosmos began to grow weaker and weaker, if there was a point at which she would've fought Chaos it would have been cycles ago bask when the crystals never retained their full form, back when they were nothing but magically significant orbs. Eventually even the goddess of harmony and death collapsed onto the waters of her own throne room.

Chaos walked forward. With his hands prepared to launch a final blow. The boy ran as fast to come to the goddess rescue. But he was too weak, the flames were too fast.

All he stood to protect was gone. He could only yell, shout, exclaim but none would bring Cosmos back, he had failed. He had failed his oath, his friends, and above all he failed the light..

He could only feel pity as time slowed down and the worlds plunged into darkness and chaos.

But what was this?.

Everything was motionless Everything except the boy. All reality faded away as all faded away even pulling the victorious Chaos into its grasp of nothingness. The boy, nay the Onion knight watched as the great dragon itself materialized from the dark threads of the void that was once the wA rather disturbing silence followed, what would Shinryu want with him?

_**'Do not fear boy!' **_the dragon spoke. **_'I bring no intention to harm you.' _**it finished.

The young knight could only stand. _'What do you ask of me?' _the boy asked with a voice that was rather a mix of fear and wonder.

The dragon moved forward before speaking once more. **'_Many a cycle I have seen both sides fight, die and even alternate in warriors, alas I cannot act alone as a balance to this war without one side ot the other losing, There must be an equalizer present in the battlefield, one even greater than death, one that would balance the scales in this never ending war in a newly found world there lay a warrior of balance.' _**

It looked on, pausing for a few moments before finishing _**'And to find the warrior of balance I shall send you. Be ready young knight you have much ahead of you, your mind asks questions for it has lost much memory of cycles past and that which you have gone through, All shall be returned to you.'**_ Just then the dark void enveloped all.. The dragon simply stood back. _**'A new world awaits you boy, one that will restore the balance, find its crystal, find its warrior , don't just restore the balance, create it form a new one a better one, go young knight, go.. Luneth!' **_It exclaimed as light from its being flooded the knight. The young man stood there overwhelmed by memories from everything, countless cycles, adventures and even his own tale and journey. But most of all, he had a name, a name all that time he had been referred to as "boy" or "young knight" or even "child", he yearned for something to be called in those times like the warrior of light he had none to be called. He finally knew his name.

-o-0-o-

It took time how much time he did not know, not all memories returned to him some would return eventually but he knew that the great dragon needed to conserve strength. His memories would come, he knew not how long but he was confident that for once there was hope yet. The goddess could be saved, in the next cycle if need be.

-o-0-o-

She would dream at times, palaces of silverstone, skies of purple, A throne of white marble surrounded by calm waters. A field of barren rock, palaces of crystal, Floating platforms much like Albion surrounded by streams of green light. She would dream of places such as these as a child each getting even more vivid as she grew. But what baffled her the most was the voices which called to her. But before she could answer she would wake.

Tristain's academy of magic shone like marble as the sun rose flawlessly. Its long enchanted walls glowed. Louise Françoise awoke to the sudden light of day, Today was the day she was to summon her familiar She had prayed to the Founder for this day to be at least eventful. To most she was a complete failure as a mage, The Valliere family had little to no accounts of members who failed as mages. She feared that the outcome of this day would lead to acceptance or dishonour.

-o-0-o-

He marched across the endless void, strange as it was the fact that The Cloud Of Darkess thought this place was COMFORTABLE. He was bored beyond all human comprehension. This was as tedious as those goddess-damned fetch quests he'd always heard about. Still he had to traverse a new world and find this warrior of the balance.

And then it happened.

-o-0-o-

Louise moved slowly towards the courtyard as it was her turn to summon. Dark whispers from her peers aside there were one name she explicitly disliked to hear or even be in presence of. First there was Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst. Even the name Zerbst sent chills of disgust down her spine. Their families were enemies for generations. Taught to revile the other. She looked on into the crowd.

She slowly made it to the courtyard. Those few minutes would be the LONGEST in her life.

He waited amongst the dark layers of the inky blackness. When the voice called to him.

_**"I beg of you… My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!"**_

Greeeat! He was being summoned.

"_**Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!"**_

Wait... What? Familiar! he.. oh he saw where this was going. Heck no he wasnt gonna be treated as some lowly pet!

"_**I desire and here I plead from my heart!"**_

He wanted to keep his free will. Then again Human summons were treated like slaves at certain times. The only thing he could do to gain their attention was to make an entrance believable enough. As a human summon. He was NOT gonna be some creature.

"_**Answer to my guidance!"**_

Answering to the call of the cycles was WAY harder than this. At least he would be able to look cool for once. Plus he could check if his skills at illusion were still there. He prepared as much as he could.

This new world that Shinryu spoke of would be in for a surprise. A greenish portal appeared and brought the young knight to this new world and to adventure. Yet The boy wondered? Were Bartz and Zidane getting to him?

Elsewhere The dragon made a small cackle. Giving the boys memories back did turn him into that young arrogant showoff of a boy but heck he sure did know how to prepare an entrance.

The courtyard stood frozen as a mysteriously large blue-green crystal appeared in the center of the field. Within a young man aged around 16 or 17 lay in a seemingly eternal slumber. Most of the other students had their jaws dropped! Even Kirche was dumbfounded (and albeit somewhat jealous)

The Professor At the premises One who went by the name Colbert immediately got to his feet ."

"Alright all of you enough chit chat everybody out. I'm sure the next teacher has already arrived at the classroom" ordered the curious professor. While most left only two refused to leave. Thise being Kirche and her friend Tabitha

All But Professor Colbert and the students who insisted on staying remained. Louise slowly walked forward ever cautiously inching towards the glowing crystalline construct. The thing towered over all of them while the boy lay frozen in the uppermost part of the crystal. Colbert observed the crystal with curiosity. Not noticing the small crack that began forming upon the construct. The crack expanded as it crept through every inch of crystal present. Before slowly dissipating into a bright flash of light. The boy within slowly floated down towards the ground before coming to rest upon the soft grass. The boy remained motionless for a little barely conscious.

Louise stood there slightly frightened, partly amazed and completely surprised at the turn of events.

The boys silver hair shone like finely polished steel in the sun.

'This... is my familiar?.' Louise mumbled questionably.

The professor only nodded before speaking. 'I believe it's time for you to finish the ritual.' the professor urged. Much to Louise's surprise and the obviously reddening hue of her face.

'Don't tell me the Zero's scared of finishing a little ritual' Kirche blurted.

Alright that's it damn it! She would show her.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make him my familiar." she uttered.

The young knight lay there half conscious, those goddess damned sleep spells never wore off completely did they? Well he had to be bound to his master one way or another. He was ready for anything at that moment, blood compact, no problem, magical oath? No problem A pledge of the soul in presence of the light itself?. No problem the contract would be signed,the flashy lights would appear, then he would awake, entrance over.

Then the young pink haired girl that was to be his master crept closer and quickly pressed her lips against his.

Okay **THAT** he wasn't prepared for. If his soul or inner magic itself could blush now, well it was doing a good job. He knew of contracts sealed with spells but with a kiss?. Louise's reaction to this situation clearly showed up in a face that to those around her spelled the words **' Eat your heart out von Zerbst!'**

Kirche could only look on clearly surprised before giving a small chuckle. The Valliere girl had skills, not bad.. not bad at all.

The boys reaction was puzzling to say the least when he wanted flashy WHITE light to flare before he would awake, then this happened well it seemed flashy **pinkish-red** light flared instead. Darn he wasn't joking when he thought his inner magic would blush .

Well the only thing to do was to wake up.. right? The spell already wore off completely. Now all he had to to was wait for the sealing to end.

Louise on the other hand wanted to shove this right into Kirche's face. She wanted to make this "Sealing" last as long as possible.

Argh! This was taking too long either she would pull away or he would awake, startle her THEN she would pull away.

This was tedious Plan B it is then!. His eyes slowly opened before putting on the most believable look of shock he could conjure up!.

The moment was somewhat strange indeed. Louise was surprised as well, wasn't he asleep awhile ago?

Well he was awake now.

'Umm.. Miss Valliere I think it's time you finish the sealing, the runes are due any moment now.' Professor Colbert urged Louise.

Louise in turn complied and ended the sealing. The blinding pink flare slowly faded into white before disappearing altogether in one bright flash.

The boy remained speechless. This world felt different. No darkness tainted its waves, and the magic in the air was as thick as oil. The mana in the air was so thick to the point where simple spells would be boosted for sure. Oh so many possibilities!

A bright light began shining from his hand He held back a grunt of pain as Runes began to form around his hand.

Professor Colbert examined the runes. Astonished he was, those runes were unlike any other he'd seen

Possibly a forgotten set of runic characters, Perhaps a trip to the library later would answer to his inquisitive mind.

'Well Miss Valliere I think it be best for you to abstain from class for today. Your familiars runes do seem like something to study. Now back to class the rest of you!' The professor ordered.

When all was said and done Louise and her Familiar were left to wander for a good hour or so.

The knight remained silent. Still there was that problem with language. That which His Master spoke was rather strange to him. Then again Warrior of Light's Lufenian was much worse. Ugh! he tried to clear his head from that episode. An entire language formed from the word 'Lupa' was NOT one of the things he wanted to remember.

Louise stood in front of the boy she had summoned. He had said nothing. The whole time he remained silent.

'Familiar, why do you say nothing?' she asked to no avail.

No answer came forth.

She asked several more times yet no answer came.

'Agh! if you want to just stand there and stay silent.. FINE then Just stand ther and SHUT THE HELL UP!' she exclaimed in anger before causing something all in the academy were too familiar with …

_**BOOM**_

Great, she was even worse than Refia at handling anger. The boy looked on in partial surprise as his masters gibberish started to firm into coherent words.

'Could you at least tell me your name.' She asked though in vain it seemed.

He stood there as if he wanted to answer, he hadn't spoken to another soul for a long while. Words couldn't form as they once did his soul remained silent for so long. But for once he felt the urge to speak again..

'… Luneth' he answered as she was about to walk away.

She stopped abruptly, her familiar replied.

'My name is Luneth.'

**A/N**

**Well that was rather worth writing hope you like the first chapter Finally I fount the right amount of freetime to update!**


End file.
